With the advance of industry and technology, various computers and their peripheral devices, communication devices and consumer electronics devices, which are also referred as 3C products, have been widely used by people in their daily lives. Generally, these products are designed and manufactured in more than one enterprise or company or in more than one location. After the products are fabricated, the products are subjected to final factory inspection and thus the manufacturing processes are completed. In other words, the high quality and competitive products are produced through the cooperation between different teams.
Since these teams possibly belong to different enterprises, companies or production units, it is important to have good information transfer and instructions in the process of completing a product in order to facilitate the work. Moreover, for avoiding the possible information theft, the protection and control of information should be taken into consideration.
For example, when an electronic product designed by Party A is submitted to a certain Party B for manufacture and production, the finished product must comply with the standards and specifications of Party A. Consequently, Party B will test the finished product with the testing program which is provided by Party A. However, in order to manufacture better products or meet user needs, the test contents may be changed and updated. In other words, the test standards and specifications are continuously adjusted by Party A, or the test results are usually provided from Part B to Party A for assessment. Consequently, the testing program has to be re-packed by Part B. This usually perplexes Party B in the test process.
Furthermore, various settings in the testing process are usually the results of the efforts made by Party B through the repeated test process. Moreover, the re-packed testing program also contains these settings. In case that the cooperative units for Part A are changed, these results are directly used by the new units as a whole. Since different manufacturers are usually the market competitors of Part B, the results used by the new units may cause losses to Party B. However, if a password protection for the relevant information or testing settings is made to confirm the identity of the user, the overall operation becomes more complicated. Moreover, if the password is cracked, the information to be protected is possibly stolen by the competitors.
For solving the above drawbacks, it is important to improve the conveniences of manufacturing and testing products.